


You Are Mine For All Eternity

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Depressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter has trapped everyone but he demands Henry's attention more than anyone's. He is a jealous and possessive lover that will do anything to get his wishes fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Mine For All Eternity

Henry moaned feeling Walter's breath flush against his skin. Henry felt shivers down his spine. It was tantalizing, he'd never admit it to Walter but just being near the other man drove Henry insane. Walter ran his hand lightly down Henry's back and licked at his ear. Henry held in a very loud moan he shook softly. Walter chuckled against his ear. Henry held in another moan as he felt heat against his thigh, heat that was so deliciously hard. Henry bucked up to that heat. It was Walter's turn to stifle a moan and shiver. Henry laughed grinning at his victory. 

Walter tsked,"Ah, Ah, Ah my receiver of wisdom..." before Henry knew it he was thrown back on his bed. Henry groaned as Walter ran his hand down Henry's pants and lightly brushed Henry's manhood. 

Henry flat out moaned. Walter chuckled and asked,"Where are you hiding Eileen? Where? I'm getting jealous..."

Henry blinked,"What!?" He shivered knowing full well what Walter was referring to. "I want to know where you hid her in my world." Walter whispered. 

Henry sneered,"It's your world. You should know."

Walter punched the bed right beside Henry's head in a warning gesture. "I do know Receiver of wisdom. But I want YOU to tell me, truthfully. Your answer will effect your future."

"Hmmm."

"And Eileen's." Walter growled deep in his throat.

"I don't want you to hurt her again." Henry whispered.

"You love her?" Walter whispers a deadly tone in his voice.

"That's a stretch Walter and you know it."

Walter slapped him, not too hard though. Not nearly as hard as he would hit Eileen. "You are mine receiver of wisdom..."

Henry sneered at that, he was no one's. 

"I won't lie with you until you repent for your sins." Walter says his voice flat.

"Repent!? For what!?" Henry said exasperated. 

"For adultery." Was his flat reponse.

Henry had to stop himself from rolling his eyes to infinity. Why did this man insist they were married!? And also why couldn't Henry hold little Walter, the boy was so cute and Henry couldn't help but feel protective over him but then in comes big Walter who jumps right between them. 

What the hell is happening in his life. Henry didn't know anymore.

"What if I don't lie with you?" Henry tested. 

"I'll beat Eileen ofcoarse." Walter says laughing. 

Henry sighs in frustration, He'd never been with someone so needy. Well he's never been in a forced relationship before to be honest.

"I will repent for my sins." Henry said evenly.

Walter smiled like a maniac,"Good!"

Walter makes Henry get into praying position, "Repeat after me. God of despair, cleanse my heart of all light, help me to know the true God of darkness and despair."

Henry repeated not without bitterly thinking,'The most depressing prayer in all of history...'

Walter kissed Henry's head and said,"Now we can make love."  
Henry felt heat pooling in his loins.

**Author's Note:**

> Will finish this story tonight!


End file.
